opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Science and Rocks
Cello dodges another strike from Crow's wings, and with a single strike of his strong right arm, sends the birdman flying. Ihos attacks him with his humoungus guitaxe, but fails to even put a scratch on his haki-imbued skin. Stilo strikes to make his pen shigan's penetration possible by spraying a special kind of ink, but only results in breaking the tip of that pen...Stohos shoots one of his most destructive one-bullet-shots, and it reflects back, almost hitting it's master. Doyle: It's no use. Up until now, even Owari has been unable to infict a clear cut on Cello, just some scratches at his best. You have no hope to suceed. By then, the Espada Pirates arrive and gather around the Mugens. Hermes: Hey dudes, you seem like you need some help. Crow: *panting, standing up* Didn't you guys have to fight the navy stationed here? Muramasa: That battle maniac Vice Captain of ours and Ray here defeated most of them..Our job was nothing compared to other tasks we have pulled off. Ray: Don't mention it. Sher: I see you are getting into trouble. How about we adults lend you a hand? Doyle: The Espadas...Yes Owari filled me in. Stronger that the Mugen pirates, with the expection of the captain, who is in a league of his own, you are all worthy of being a Yonko crew...Yet no match for Cello, not to mention me as well. Serena: I wouldnt be so cocky if I where you. Doyle laughs a bit. Doyle: Oh, considering who and what I am, I should be considered humble. Vegapunk, the Leading Scientist of the Goverment. Tensai no Magnus, smart on his own, and a true genius by default, granted power by his amazing fruit. Sakagami Kenji, the Six God Stars leader, and another genius...Cyborg Franky, the Pirate King's Carpenter and Engineer. Along those names, there is one more, only known to those who belong to the Underworld...Doyle Lavoisier...The greatest Weapons Inventor of the time. Doyle grins wickedly and pridefully, taking a small, ironic bow. In the flesh. The espadas and mugens simply wait for him to finish...They then, one by one start preparing their weapons...And look at the two with amazingly focused stares. Espadas/Mugens: Bigger they are, Harder they fall. All of the instatly dash, ready to unleash a combo very few people in the world would withstand. Doyle: Please, come this way too. I am no mere scienetist... Just as Stilo appears infront of him, with his five fingers turned into pens, ready to stab, Doyle unleashes a devastating kick, that sends Stilo flying through the air, while the man doesn't even break a sweat. Serena then tries to impale him with two pieces of sharp glass, but he dodges, and with two amazingly fast and precise movements strikes the glass in such a manner that it breaks instantly.Doyle then simply strikes with a chop, hitting Serena's neck and making her lie down, paralysed in pain. Cello prepares, with his Russian soldier look on his face, for the incoming attacks. Sher starts thigns off, as he takes out his Barbar, and in lion bybrid mode, aims to slash Cello's neck. He swings the blade, and shouts with all of his lungs' force, letting out a lion's roar too. Just as he is about to strike, NWW, in his wolf form, appears instatly, and also aims to get a clean cut of Cello's neck, simultaneously with his crewmate. Cello imbues his nekc with Haki, and tightens his muscles, resulting in a metal clash that leaves no blood behind...Sher and NWW land, and are kinda worried. Muramasa appears alongside Crow, to Cello's right and left respectively. Muramasa swings the Kira with all of his mastery, while Crow excecutes a downward slash with his haki imbued metal wing...Cello raises his right and left arm, and blocks both attacks that would be fatal to most strong fighters. However, Crow grabs the arm, Muramasa ties the Kira around the other arm, and NWW with Sher hold Cellos body. All: NOW!!! Hemres and Stohos, the two snipers, nod, and they press their triggers. MUGEN LAVA AMMO! SPARKLING GOLD! BLAZING RED! THRASHING GREY! - MAGMA PHOENIX! Hemres uses his fruit's powers, in combiantion with his heaviest gun, to release a huge ammount of lava in top speed, while Stohos, using a three bullet shot, that takes hours to reload and recover from, releases a magma phoenix...Those two combine, and Ihos stands silently at the point where the two shots should meet. He strums his guitar twice, and the waves generated explode upon contact with the shots...He then uses his purple flame, a gift from his captain that lets him make everything grow hundredfold, to create an axe the size of a car... The Shots, melted together, fly at Ihos, who "catches" them with his axe, and dashes at Cello. Cello: Not bad...It might actually...Scratch me. Cello tries to move, and doesn't find the resistance too be too great for him, but suddenly, feels immense pressure from three out of the four...The three Espadas accesed somethign they hadn't in a long time...The Ares buff that Magnus granted them, allowing for an extra strength buff. ALL FAAAAAALL! Ihos swings the massive mix of an axe with lava at Cello, and it hits dead on...Normally, the person, wide open as he was, should be split in half, and melted by the lava...however... Cello: That was dangerous... Cello, still covered in lava, swings his arms, and both Crow and Muramasa are being swung around like whips, until the have to let go...Sher and NWW let go eithr way, or they would have been burned by the lava... Doyle: *Sitting on Stilo*I warned you. Cello is probably the toughest man on this earth. You should learn to take a hint from someone who understands more than you do. The Espadas and Mugens stand in awe...As they see that Cello's white suit has been melted, along with his red wool sweater....However, there are only some Very minor burn marks on his body, and a little scratch that should be totally closed by tommorow morning. Cello: Owari trusts in me for being the most stable of the Force. My nicknames differ from land to land...To other islands, I am "The Rock", " The Fortress", "The Island" " The Thrower'" But all share one nickname...Unbreakable The Espadas and the Mugens are left unable to act further...As Doyle appears behind some of them and neutralises them with accurate and amazingly quick moves. Doyle: As for me, all I need is this exosceleton to rise up higher than your levels. And the Force is victorious Category:Blog posts